concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love
1966 February 25, 1966 Whisky a Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA April 8-9, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons Of Adam & Charlatans) April 24, 1966 Cheetah, Santa Monica, CA May 12-14, 1966 Brave New World, Hollywood, CA May 20-22, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Captain Beefheart) May 28-June 1, 1966 Whisky a Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA June 25, 1966 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (Beach Boys Summer Spectacular) July 3, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Grateful Dead & Group B) July 5-7, 1966 Cheetah, Venice, CA July 15-16, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Big Brother & The Holding Company) July 22, 1966 Roll Arena, San Leandro, CA July 23, 1966 Strand Theater, Modesto, CA (supporting Them, with Grass Roots, Peter Wheat & The Breadmen, The Nimitz Freeway, The Canadian Fuzz, The Ratz & The Immediate Family) August 5-6, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Everpresent Fullness) August 18, 1966 Marigold Ballroom, Fresno, CA August 10-27, 1966 Whisky A Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA (supported by The Doors until 21st) August 27, 1966 Long Shoremans Hall, San Francisco, CA September 4, 1966 Veterans Building, Santa Rosa, CA (supporting Them, with Ian Whitcomb, WM Penn & His Pals & The Weeds) October 19-30, 1966 Whisky a Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA November or December 1966 Hullabaloo, Hollywood, CA November 23, 1966 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA December 2-4, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Moby Grape & Lee Michaels) December 23, 1966 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA (Folk Rock Festival. Snoopy and Tjay were gone by the time of this gig) ? ?, Huntington Beach Pier Pavilion 1967 February 11, 1967 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA February 14, 1967 Hullabaloo, Los Angeles, CA March 3, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Grateful Dead, Moby Grape & Loading Zone) March 19-20, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA March 21-26, 1967 Rock Gardens, San Francisco, CA (with Big Brother & The Holding Company) April 7, 1967 Legion Hall, Merced, CA April 8, 1967 Turlock Fairgrounds, Turlock, CA June 2, 1967 Valley Music Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (this date is probaly wrong. Maybee it's 06/02-1967) June 2, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA (Cancelled due to renovations that were being done on the auditorium at the time, with The Doors & Canned Heat) June 24, 1967 Valley Music Theatre, Los Angeles, CA December 15-17, 1967 Blue Law, Torrance, CA (with Canned Heat & The Hourglass) December 28-30, 1967 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA 1968 March 8-10, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Congress Of Wonders & Sons Of Champlin) April ?, 1968 Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA April 11, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA April 18, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Staple Singers & Roland Kirk) April 19-20, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Staple Singers & Roland Kirk) April 26, 1968 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA May 14-16, 1968 Steve Paul's Scene Club, NY May 31-June 1, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Crazy World of Arthur Brown & (31st) Wilson Mower Pursuit, (1st) The Psychedelic Stooges) June 7-9, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL June 14-15, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Hollywood CA June 28-29, 1968 Sanctuary, South Lake Tahoe, CA (supported by Flamin' Groovies & Queen Lily Soap) July 18, 1968 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT July 27, 1968 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting Chambers Brothers) November 8-9, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Procol Harum & Chicago Transit Authority) November 15-17, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Saloom Sinclair & Mother Bear) December 6-8, 1968 The Bank, Torrance, CA 1969 February 28-March 2, 1969 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mad River & Zephyr) May 30-31, 1969 Rose Palace, Pasadena, CA June 21, 1969 Devonshire Downs, Northridge, CA (Newport Pop Festival) July 2-6, 1969 Whiskey a Go-Go, Los Angeles August 1, 1968 Elks Temple, Portland, OR August 2, 1969 Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA August 22, 1969 Paradise Valley Resort, Squamish, BC (Vancouver Pop Festival) September 13, 1969 Balboa Park Bowl, San Diego, CA (with Delaney & Bonnie Friends & Dan Hicks & Hot Licks) December 31, 1969 Olympic Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA 1970 January 1, 1970 Whiskey a Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA February 9, 1970 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (with Beautiful Day, Frank Zappa, Sweetwater, Penrod) February 11 & 13-14, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30 supporting Grateful Dead, with Allman Brothers) February 19, 1970 Speakeasy, London, ENG February 20, 1970 Goldsmiths College, London, ENG February 21, 1970 Reading University, Reading, ENG February 24, 1970 Manchester Polytechnic, Manchester, ENG February 27, 1970 Walthamstow Technical College, London, ENG February 28, 1970 Roundhouse, London, ENG March 3, 1970 Imperial College, London, ENG March 5, 1970 Lanchester College, Coventry, ENG March 6, 1970 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG March 7, 1970 Pavilion, Bath, ENG March 8, 1970 Greyhound, Croydon, ENG March 10, 1970 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (Supported by Colosseum) March 12, 1970 Tivolis Koncertsal, Copenhagen, DEN March 13, 1970 Stockholms Koncerthus, Stockholm, SWE March 14, 1970 K.B. Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN June 12, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX June 13, 1970 Braves Stadium, Atlanta, GA]] (cancelled appearance. Cosmic Carnival, with Third Rail, Sun Country, It's A Beautiful Day, Sweetwater (who did not play), Traffic, Allman Brothers, Shelly Isaacs, Baby, Albert King (who did not play), Majester Ludi, Mothers of Invention, Mountain, Ten Years After (who did not play) & Ike & Tina Turner (who did not play) June 13-14, 1970 Civic Stadium, Portland, OR July 18, 1970 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT November 19-22, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night, supported by The James Gang & Black Sabbath) December 4-5, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting The Kinks) December 17–19, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Sugar Creek) December 25–26, 1970 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (with Alice Cooper, Früt of the Loom) 1971 ? ?, 1971 Fillmore East (Reunion Gig) January 24, 1971 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA January 29, 1971 Valley Music Theatre, Woodland Hills, CA February 14, 1971 PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, with Amethyst) 1972 February 6-7, 1972 Whiskey A Go-Go, Hollywood, CA (Arthur solo) July 16-18, 1972 Whiskey A Go-Go, Hollywood, CA (Arthur solo) 1973 August 24-26, 1973 The Rock Room, Starwood, CA 1974 08/05-1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 10/05-1974 Stirling University, Stirling, SCOT 11/05-1974 Dundee University, Dundee, SCOT 14/05-1974 Barbarella's, Birmingham, ENG 15/05-1974 Speakeasy, London, ENG 16/05-1974 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG 17/05-1974 Essex University, Colchester, ENG 18/05-1974 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG 21/05-1974 University Of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG 22/05-1974 Dingwalls, London, ENG 23/05-1974 Rainbow, London, ENG 24/05-1974 Community Centre, Slough, ENG 25/05-1974 Hull University or Leeds University 26/05-1974 Watford Palace, Watford, ENG 27/05-1974 Charlton House, London, ENG 28/05-1974 Bibas Rainbow Rooms, London, ENG 29/05-1974 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG 30/05-1974 Electric Gardens or Shuffles Club, Glasgow, SCOT 01/06-1974 Brasenose College, Oxford, ENG 02/06-1974 Greyhound, Croydon, ENG June 3, 1974 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED (supporting Steely Dan) June 4, 1974 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (supporting Steely Dan) 10/06-1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 28/09-1974 Hampton Roads Coliseum, Hampton, VA 29/09-1974 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 30/09-1974 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA 01/10-1974 Forum, Montreal, QC 02/10-1974 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON 03-04/10-1974 Capitol Center, Largo, MD 05/10-1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 12-14/11-1974 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA November 22, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Lou Reed) 26/11-1974 Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA 12-14/11-1974 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA 1975 19-23/02-1975 Starwood, Santa Monica, CA 02/05-1975 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 03/05-1975 University, Southampton, ENG 04/05-1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Cancelled ??) 05/05-1975 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG 06/05-1975 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG 07/05-1975 City Hall, Salisbury, ENG 09/05-1975 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG 10/05-1975 Reading University, Reading, ENG 11/05-1975 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG 12/05-1975 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 13/05-1975 Dingwalls, London, ENG 15/05-1975 Lyceum, London, ENG 16/05-1975 Town Hall, Leeds, ENG 17/05-1975 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG 18/05-1975 Start of European Tour 1976 October 15-17, 1976 The Starwood, Santa Monica, CA 1977 November 4-5, 1977 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA 1978 March 10, 1978 Elks Hall, Los Angeles, CA March 27, 1978 Whiskey A Go-Go, Hollywood, CA (With Bryan Maclean) October 20-21, 1978 Whiskey A Go-Go, Hollywood, CA November 24-25, 1978 Whiskey A Go-Go, Hollywood, CA 1979 September 7, 1979 Hong Kong Cafe, Los Angeles, CA 1980 02/05-1980 The Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA 13/06-1980 Club 88, Los Angeles, CA 20/06-1980 Hong Kong Cafe, Los Angeles, CA 08/07-1980 Madame Wong's, Los Angeles, CA 09/07_1980 Seetwater, Redondo Beach, CA 31/07-1980 Maggi Arena, Los Angeles, CA 02/08-1980 Hong Kong Cafe, Los Angeles, CA 09/08-1980 The Relic House, Reseda, CA 14/08-1980 Blackies, Santa Monica, CA 23/08-1980 Hong Kong Cafe, Los Angeles, CA September 6-7, 1980 Relic House, Los Angeles, CA September 19, 1980 Spirit Club, San Diego, CA (Cancelled) October 23, 1980 Room Temp 1982 March 18, 1982 Whiskey A Go-Go, Hollywood, CA 1986 July 19, 1986 Glen Helen Regional Park, San Bernardino County, CA (Summerfest - Return of the 60's. One of the highlights of the first day was supposed to be a Love reunion with Arthur and Bryan but there were "problems" with Arthur at the last minute so Bryan went ahead and did the show without him) 1987 October 24, 1987 CBGB'S, New York City, NY (Acoustic Concert) 1989 24/01-1989 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA 25/01-1989 Bacchanal Nightclub, San Diego, CA 26/01-1989 Anaheim, CA 27/01-1989 Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles, CA (Psychedelic Summer Of Love) 28/01-1989 Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA ??/04-1989 Luther Burbank Centre for Arts, Santa Rosa, CA 21/04-1989 I-Beam, San Francisco, CA 22/04-1989 Club Lingerie, Hollywood, CA 01/12-1989 I-Beam, San Francisco, CA (cancelled, with the Fuzztones) 28/12-1989 Coconut Teazer, Hollywood, CA 30/12-1989 Trancas Club, Malibu, CA 1990 12/01-1990 I-Beam, San Francisco, CA (With House of Wheels) 19/01-1990 I-Beam, San Francisco, CA Could the I-Beam dates be 1991? 1991 November 28-29, 1991 At My Place, Santa Monica, CA 1992 10/02-1992 Maxwells, Hoboken, NJ 27/03-1992 Coconut Teaser, Hollywood, CA 27/04-1992 Paris, FRA 30/04-1992 Berlin, GER 02/05-1992 Tejatro R. Popular, Rotterdam, NED (With Pink Moon) 05/05-1992 Town And Country 2, London, ENG 06/05-1992 Liverpool Academy, ENG 21/07-1992 The Strand, Redondo Beach, CA 14/08-1992 Alligator Lounge, Santa Monica, CA 21/10-1992 Knitting Factory, Hollywood, CA 13/11-1992 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED (Jimi Hendrix Music Festival) 14/11-1992 Noorderlight, Tilburg, NED (Jimi Hendrix Music Festival) 15/11-1992 Tivoli, Utrecht, NED (Jimi Hendrix Music Festival) 28/11-1992 At My Place, Santa Monica, CA 1993 06/03-1993 The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA 29/04-1993 Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA 02/06-1993 Raji's, Hollywood, CA 20/06-1993 Palomino, North Hollywood, CA 03/07-1993 Whiskey A Go-Go, Hollywood, CA 07/07-1993 Raji's, Hollywood, CA 20/08-1993 Club Lingerie, Hollywood, CA 28/08-1993 Cheers, Los Angeles, CA 11/09-1993 Troubadour, Santa Monica, CA 18/09-1993 The Goodbar, Beverly Hills, CA 19/09-1993 Palomino, North Hollywood, CA 25/09-1993 Venice Beach Bistro, Venice, CA 01/10-1993 The Grand, New York City, NY 02/10-1993 Maxwells, Hoboken, NJ 03/10-1993 Middle East Club, Cambridge, MA 04/10-1993 Northampton Center for Arts, Northampton, MA 05/10-1993 Chestnut Caberet, Philadelphia, PA 04/12-1993 The Cubby Bear, Chicago, IL 31/12-1993 Spirit Club, San Diego, CA 1994 24/02-1994 Chestnut Caberet, Philadelphia, PA 25/02-1994 Maxwells, Hoboken, NJ 26/02-1994 Middle East Club, Cambridge, MA 27/02-1994 Bay State Hotel, Northampton, MA 28/02-1994 WRTC Show, Hartford CT 01/03-1994 Club Babyhead, Providence, RI 02/03-1994 8x10 Club, Baltimore, MD 03/03-1994 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 04/03-1994 Tramps, New York City, NY 05/03-1994 Fast Lane, Asbury Park, NJ 03/06-1994 Garage, London, ENG 04/06-1994 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Creation Records 10th Birthday) 03/07-1994 Whiskey A Go-Go, Hollywood, CA 21/07-1994 The Strand, Redondo Beach, CA 23/07-1994 Flash Cafe, San Diego, CA 24/07-1994 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA 29/09-1994 Middle East, Cambridge, MA 01/10-1994 Tramps, New York City, NY 31/12-1994 Hell's Gate, Hollywood, CA 1995 April ?, 1995 AL's Bar, Los Angeles, CA June 15, 1995 Coconut Teazer, Los Angeles, CA (without Arthur Lee) ? ?, 1995 Prodejon, Spain (Serie B Festival) July 19, 1995 Mama Kin Music Hall, Boston, MA 1996 February 17, 1996 Bottom Of The Hill, San Francisco, CA April 18, 1996 Coconut Teazer, Los Angeles, CA May 19, 1996 Rytmeposten, Odense, DEN May 20, 1996 Pumpehuset, Copenhagen, DEN May 22, 1996 Cruise Cafe, Oslo, NOR May 23, 1996 Gino, Stockholm, SWE May 24, 1996 KB Club, Malmo, SWE May 25, 1996 Garage, London, ENG May 26, 1996 Powerhaus, London, ENG May 28, 1996 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED May 29, 1996 Rotown, Rotterdam, NED 2002 Dave Chapple-bass Rusty Squeezebox-guitar, backing Voc. David Green-Drums Mike Randle-Lead Guitar, backing voc. Arthur Lee, Guitar, Lead Voc., Harmonica April 2, 2002 Spaceland, Los Angeles, CA May 1, 2002 Knitting Factory, Hollywood, CA May 16, 2002 Rytmeposten, Odense, DEN May 17, 2002 Pumpehuset, Copenhagen, DEN May 18, 2002 Tante Olga, Randers, DEN May 21, 2002 Sodra Teatern, Stockholm, SWE May 22, 2002 John Dee Club, Oslo, NOR May 23, 2002 Gump, Gothenburg, SWE May 25, 2002 KB Club, Malmo, SWE May 26, 2002 Quasimodo, Berlin, GER May 28, 2002 Club Ekko, Utrecht, NED May 29, 2002 Melkweg, Amsterdam, NED May 30, 2002 Bikini Club, Barcelona, SPA May 31, 2002 La Salsa Republikka, Valencia, SPA June 1, 2002 Arena, Madrid, SPA June 3, 2002 Liquid Room, Edinburgh, SCOT June 4, 2002 King Tuts, Glasgow, SCOT June 5, 2002 Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG June 6, 2002 Concorde 2, Brighton, ENG June 8, 2002 The Brook, Southampton, ENG June 9, 2002 The Lomax, Liverpool, ENG June 10, 2002 Academy, Manchester, ENG June 11, 2002 Boardwalk, Sheffield, ENG June 13, 2002 Robin 2, Wolverhampton, ENG June 14, 2002 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG June 15, 2002 Cafe De la Danse, Paris, FRA June 16, 2002 The Ambassador, Dublin, IRE June 29, 2002 Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival) July 23, 2002 Bimbo's 365 Club, San Francisco, CA July 25, 2002 Wow Hal, Eugene, OR July 26, 2002 Roseland Theatre, Portland, OR July 27, 2002 Richards On Richards, Vancouver, BC (Cancelled) July 28, 2002 Sky Church, Seattle, WA July 31, 2002 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN August 2, 2002 Double Door, Chicago IL August 3, 2002 Magic Stick, Detroit MI August 4, 2002 Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland, OH August 5, 2002 Lee's Palace, Toronto, ON (Cancelled) August 6, 2002 The Continental, Buffalo, NY August 8, 2002 Middle East, Cambridge, MA August 10-11, 2002 Bowery Ballroom, New York City, NY August 12, 2002 North Star, Philadelphia, PA August 22, 2002 Lemon Tree, Aberdeen, SCOT August 23, 2002 Liqued Room, Edinburgh, SCOT (T on the Fringe Festival) August 25, 2002 Canterbury, ENG (Canterbury Festival) August 27, 2002 Irish Center, Leeds, ENG August 28, 2002 Opera House, Newcastle, ENG August 30, 2002 Nighttown, Rotterdam, NED September 1, 2002 Academy, Birmingham, ENG September 2, 2002 Limelight Club, Crewe, ENG September 3, 2002 Fleece & Firkin, Bristol, ENG September 5, 2002 Ellinikos Kosmos, Athens, GRE September 26, 2002 Belly Up, San Diego, CA September 27, 2002 Henry Fonda Theatre, Los Angeles, CA September 28, 2002 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA October 20, 2002 Civic Center Plaza, San Francisco, CA (Summer of Love Festival) November 27, 2002 BB King's, Universal City, CA (Jimi Hendrix 60th Birthday Celebration featuring Love with Arthur Lee, Leon Hendrix and special surprise All-Star Jam) December 20-21, 2002 Warsaw, New York City, NY December 28, 2002 House Of Blues, Anaheim, CA 2003 Line-Up: Dave Chapple-bass Rusty Squeezebox-guitar, backing Voc. David Green-Drums Mike Randle-Lead Guitar, backing voc. Arthur Lee, Guitar, Lead Voc., Harmonica The Forever Changes String & Horn Ensemble: Orchestrator/conductor is Gunnar Norden, Anna Landberg (cello), Andreas Forsman (violin), Ketil Solberg (violin), Caroline Valdemarsson (violin), Malin-My Nilsson (violin), Par "Pelle" Stromberg (violin), Erik Holm (viola), Thomas Ringqvist (viola), Fredrik ,Oscarsson (trumpet), Stefan Persson (trumpet), Bjorn Samuelsson (trombone), Karl Olandersson (trumpet). The Ensemble #2: Dan Clucas: Trumpet/Flute, Paula Yoo: Violin, Probyn Gregory: Trumpet, Heather Lockie: Viola, Ana Vale-Lenchantin: Cello The Ensemble #3: Dan Clucas: Trumpet/Flute, Paula Yoo: Violin, Probyn Gregory: Trumpet, Heather Lockie: Viola, Ana Vale-Lenchantin: Cello, Carrie Bartsch: Violin, Julie Carpenter: Violin January 11, 2003 Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG (with the string & horn ensemble) January 13, 2003 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (with the string & horn ensemble) January 15, 2003 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (with the string & horn ensemble) January 16, 2003 Brookes University, Oxford, ENG (with the string & horn ensemble) January 17, 2003 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG (with the string & horn ensemble) January 20, 2003 Dome, Brighton, ENG (with the string & horn ensemble) January 21, 2003 Hallam University, Sheffield, ENG (with the string & horn ensemble) January 23, 2003 Academy, Birmingham, ENG (with the string & horn ensemble) January 24, 2003 Academy, Liverpool, ENG (with the string & horn ensemble) January 25, 2003 Academy, Manchester, ENG (with the string & horn ensemble) January 27, 2003 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG (with the string & horn ensemble) January 28, 2003 Opera House, Newcastle, ENG (with the string & horn ensemble) January 29, 2003 Queens Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (with the string & horn ensemble) February 1, 2003 King Tut's Wah Wah Hut, Glasgow, SCOT February 3, 2003 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (with the string & horn ensemble) March 29, 2003 Rotterdam, NED (Motel Mozaique Festival, with the string & horn ensemble) March 31, 2003 Scala, London, ENG April 1, 2003 Academy, Glasgow, SCOT (with the string & horn ensemble) April 2, 2003 The Village, Dublin, IRE (with the string & horn ensemble) April 4, 2003 Rondon Club, Athens, GRE (with the string & horn ensemble) April 17, 2003 Gaelic Club, Sydney, AUS April 19, 2003 Byron Bay, AUS (East Coast Blues & Roots Festival) April 20, 2003 Corner Hotel, Melbourne, AUS May 30, 2003 UCLA Royce Hall, Los Angeles, CA (with the string & horn ensemble) May 31, 2003 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (with the string & horn ensemble) June 3, 2003 Park West, Chicago, IL (with the string & horn ensemble) June 5, 2003 Town Hall, New York City, NY (with the string & horn ensemble) June 28, 2003 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury 2003, with the string & horn ensemble) June 30, 2003 Coal Exchange, Cardiff, WAL July 1, 2003 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG July 2, 2003 North Wales Institute, Wrexham, WAL July 4, 2003 Surrey, ENG (Guildford Festival) July 5, 2003 Accion Rock, Bilbao, SPA August 19, 2003 House Of Blues Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, CA (with Johnny Echols and Don Conka on one song. with the string & horn ensemble) August 24, 2003 Canterbury, ENG (Canterbury Festival, with the string & horn ensemble)) September 5, 2003 Street Scene, San Diego, CA October 19, 2003 Trocadero, Philadelphia, PA (with the string & horn ensemble) October 21, 2003 Birchmere, Alexandria, VA (with the string & horn ensemble) October 22, 2003 Paradise, Boston, MA (with the string & horn ensemble) October 23, 2003 Warsaw, Brooklyn, NY (with the string & horn ensemble) November 13, 2003 Ambassador Theatre, Dublin, IRE (with the string & horn ensemble) November 14, 2003 Carling Academy Islington, London, ENG December 26, 2003 Galaxy Theatre, Santa Ana, CA (with the string & horn ensemble) December 27, 2003 Henry Fonda Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (with the string & horn ensemble) 2004 Dave Chapple-bass Rusty Squeezebox-guitar, backing Voc. David Green-Drums Mike Randle-Lead Guitar, backing voc. Arthur Lee, Guitar, Lead Voc., Harmonica January 16, 2004 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA February 3, 2004 Waterfront, Norwich, ENG February 5, 2004 Concorde 2, Brighton, ENG February 6, 2004 Coal Exchange, Cardiff, WAL February 9, 2004 Phoenix Arts Centre, Exeter, ENG February 10, 2004 Princess Pavilion, Falmouth, ENG February 11, 2004 Carling Academy, Bristol, ENG February 14, 2004 Rescue Rooms, Nottingham, ENG February 15, 2004 Roadmender, Northampton, ENG February 16, 2004 City Varieties, Leeds, ENG February 18, 2004 Lemon Tree, Aberdeen, SCOT February 19, 2004 Liquid Room, Edinburgh, SCOT February 21, 2004 Academy, Glasgow, SCOT February 22, 2004 Newcastle University, Newcastle, ENG February 24, 2004 Carling Academy, Liverpool, ENG February 26, 2004 Carling Academy, Birmingham, ENG February 27, 2004 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG February 28, 2004 Civic Centre, Aylesbury, ENG March 1, 2004 Kentish Town Forum, London, ENG March 2, 2004 Wedgewood Rooms, Portsmouth, ENG March 4, 2004 Trabendo, Paris, FRA March 5, 2004 La Nef, Angouleme, FRA March 6, 2004 Loft, Lyon, FRA March 8, 2004 La Kraken, Colmar, FRA March 9, 2004 Motion, Bergamo, ITY March 11, 2004 Jux Tap, La Spezia, ITY March 12, 2004 Velvet Rock Club, Pordenone, ITY March 13, 2004 Auditorium, Florence, ITY March 16, 2004 William Aston Hall, Wrexham, WAL March 17, 2004 Theatr Brycheiniog, Brecon, WAL March 18, 2004 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG March 21, 2004 Academy, Manchester, ENG March 22, 2004 Underground, Stoke, ENG March 24, 2004 The Brook, Southampton, ENG March 26, 2004 Playa Club, La Coruna, SPA March 27, 2004 Sala Albeniz, Gijon, SPA March 28, 2004 Sala Jam, Vergara, SPA March 29, 2004 Sala Arena, Madrid, SPA April 2, 2004 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG (With Stockholm Strings 'n Horns) April 4, 2004 Camber Sands Holiday Centre, Rye, ENG (All Tomorrow's Parties) April 22, 2004 Amager Bio, Copenhagen, DEN April 23, 2004 Ole Bull Teater, Bergen, NOR April 24, 2004 Rockefeller, Oslo, NOR April 26, 2004 Blaest, Trondheim, NOR May 6, 2004 Knitting Factory, Hollywood, CA June 24, 2004 Borderline, London, ENG (Billed as Andmoreagains) June 25, 2004 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury 2004 Acoustic Stage) June 27, 2004 Patti Pavillion, Swansea, WAL June 28, 2004 Fibbers, York, ENG June 29, 2004 The Robin, Wolverhampton, ENG July 1, 2004 Pavilion, Bath, ENG July 2, 2004 Guildhall, Gloucester, ENG July 4, 2004 Alban Arena, St. Albans, ENG July 5, 2004 Music Hall, Shrewsbury, ENG July 7, 2004 Kings Dock, Liverpool, ENG (Summer Pops. Performing with With Strings & Horns) August 7, 2004 Lisbon, POR (Festival Sudoeste) August 8, 2004 Valencia, SPA Festival de Benicassim. Performing with With Strings & Horns) August 22, 2004 Sunset Junction, Los Angeles, CA August 24-25, 2004 Spaceland, Los Angeles, CA September 28, 2004 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA September 29, 2004 Wilshire Ebell Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (with Johnny Echols on 2 songs) October 1, 2004 The Grove, Anaheim, CA (with Johnny Echols) October 2, 2004 4th & B, San Diego, CA October 5, 2004 Union Colony Civic Center, Greeley, CO October 7, 2004 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN October 8, 2004 Park West, Chicago, IL (with Johnny Echols) October 10, 2004 Royal Oak Theatre, Detroit, MI (with Johnny Echols) October 11, 2004 Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (with Johnny Echols) October 13, 2004 Town Hall, New York City, NY (with Johnny Echols) October 14, 2004 Scottish Rites Hall, W. Collingswood, NJ (with Johnny Echols) October 16, 2004 State Theatre, Falls Church, VA (with Johnny Echols) October 17, 2004 Ram's Head Tavern, Annapolis, MD (with Johnny Echols) 2005 Line-Up: Arthur Lee, Guitar, Lead Voc., Harmonica Johnny Echols, Guitar Dave Nolte-bass (March - April) Dave Chapple-bass Rusty Squeezebox-guitar, backing Voc. David Green-Drums Mike Randle-Lead Guitar, backing voc. March 24, 2005 The Brook, Southampton, ENG March 25, 2005 Bisley Camp Pavilion, Brookwood, ENG March 27, 2005 The Rocket ("Le Beat Bespoke"), London, ENG March 30, 2005 Bierkeller, London, ENG March 31, 2005 Academy, Manchester, ENG April 1, 2005 NCLA, Newport, WAL April 3, 2005 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG April 4, 2005 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG April 5, 2005 Concorde, Brighton, ENG April 6, 2005 The Robin, Wolverhampton, ENG April 8, 2005 Irish Centre, Leeds, ENG April 10, 2005 Rescue Rooms, Nottingham, ENG April 11, 2005 Liquid Room, Edinburgh, SCOT April 12, 2005 Lemon Tree, Aberdeen, SCOT April 13, 2005 Carling Academy, Glasgow, SCOT April 15, 2005 Rodon Club, Athens, GRE June 22-23, 2005 Cafe du Nord, San Francisco, CA July dates without Arthur Lee, but with Johnny Echols July 1, 2005 Rock Cafe, Stourbridge, ENG July 2, 2005 Music Hall, Shrewsbury, ENG (Cancelled) July 3, 2005 Carling Academy, Liverpool, ENG July 5, 2005 Cambridge Junction, Cambridge, ENG (Cancelled) July 5, 2005 The Forum, Darlington, ENG July 6, 2005 The Zodiac, Oxford, ENG July 7, 2005 Carling Academy Islington, London, ENG (Postponed until July 14th) July 8, 2005 The Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG July 10, 2005 Cheese & Grain, Frome, ENG July 11, 2005 Princess Theatre, Falmouth, ENG July 12, 2005 Phoenix, Exeter, ENG July 13, 2005 Wedgewood Rooms, Portsmouth, ENG (Cancelled) July 13, 2005 Queens Hotel Phoenix Music Club, Iflracombe, ENG (Supported by Who's Next) July 14, 2005 Carling Academy Islington, London, ENG (rescheduled from July 7th) July 15, 2005 Burg Herzburg, GER (Burg Herzburg Festval) July 16, 2005 Caldas de Reis, Pontevedra, SPA (Festival Cultura Quente) 2009 CALIFORNIA '66 REVUE (Dedicated to the memory of Sky "Sunlight" Saxon) Line-Up: Johnny Echols, Rusty Squeezebox, Mike Randle, Dave Daddyo Green, Probyn Gregory & Dave Nolte August 5, 2009 Maxwell's, Hoboken, NJ August 6, 2009 Quick Center for the Arts, Fairfield, CT (WPKN-FM benefit concert, with Special guests Electric Prunes & Blues Magoos with Peppy Castro & Ralph Scala) August 7, 2009 Middle East, Cambridge, MA August 9, 2009 B.B. King's, New York City, NY August 11, 2009 Shank Hall, Milwaukee, WI (Special Guest: Jerry Miller of Moby Grape) August 12, 2009 Double Door, Chicago, IL (Special guest: Jerry Miller of Moby Grape) August 15, 2009 Lee's Palace, Toronto, ON (Special guest: Jerry Miller of Moby Grape) August 16, 2009 Beachland Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (Special Guest: Jerry Miller of Moby Grape) August 17, 2009 Hard Rock Cafe, Pittsburgh, PA (Special Guest: Jerry Miller of Moby Grape) August 18, 2009 Velvet Lounge, Washington, DC (Special Guest: Jerry Miller of Moby Grape) 2010 LOVE Revisited Tour 2010 LOVE Revisited consists of original Love guitarist Johnny Echols plus Baby Lemonade members Mike Randle, Dave Chapple and David Green, with occasional special guest (Forever Changes/ Da Capo era drummer), Michael Stuart. July 3, 2010 Spaceland, Silver Lake, CA July 21, 2010 Dakota Lounge, Santa Monica, CA (CANCELLED) August 8, 2010 Bootleg Theatre, Los Angeles, CA August 12, 2010 Alex' Bar, Long Beach, CA 2016 LOVE Revisited Tour 2016 LOVE Revisited consists of original Love guitarist Johnny Echols plus Baby Lemonade members Mike Randle, Dave Chapple, Rusty Squeezebox and David Green January 24, 2016 The Trip, Santa Monica, CA June 5, 2016 Townhouse, Venice, CA June 23, 2016 Ruby Lounge, Manchester, ENG June 25, 2016 Leaf, Liverpool, ENG June 26, 2016 The Crescent, York, ENG June 28, 2016 Arts Centre, Norwich, ENG June 29, 2016 Jazz Cafe, London, ENG June 30, 2016 Cheese & Grain, Frome, ENG July 1, 2016 Empire, Coventry, ENG July 2, 2016 The Brook, Southampton, ENG July 4, 2016 Komedia, Brighton, ENG